Aegislash
is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Biology Physiology Aegislash is a single sword, unlike its pre-evolution, that is slightly golden in color and has a strange, jagged-edged blade outlined in white. It has a single, purple eye with a white pupil and no sheath, but instead a rather large shield with circular patterns on it being held by its "arms", which are purple cloth. In Blade Form, the purple cloth has a distinct curved pattern and the shield has a black solid coloration in the center of the circular pattern. In Shield Form, the circular pattern on the shield lacks the black coloration in the center and is white instead. Behavior According to the Pokédex, Aegislash was used as a protector of Kalosian nobility. It uses its spectral powers to control the thoughts and actions of people or Pokémon. It is also able to detect the innate qualities of leadership and whoever it recognizes is destined to be a king. Hence, Aegislash has long been seen as a symbol of royalty. While in Blade Form, Aegislash is able to slice through its opponents with its powerful blade-like body. It once served a king and drained him of his life-force, thus causing the king's kingdom to fall apart. While in Shield Form, Aegislash uses its steel body and a force field made out of spectral energy to protect itself against incoming attacks. It has even used its spectral powers to force humans and Pokemon to build a kingdom of its liking. Special abilities It can learn the move Swords Dance and Sacred Sword, like Doublade and Honedge. Its signature ability is Stance Change, which can be activated by using an attack to change into its Blade Forme. In order for it to change back, Aegislash must use its signature move, King's Shield to change it back to its Shield Forme. Evolution Aegislash is the evolved form of Doublade and the final form of Honedge. It can be evolved from Doublade by using a Dusk Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Shield Forme, Gen VIII= |-| Blade Forme VIII= Shield Forme, Gen VI-VII= |-| Blade Forme VI-VII= Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= Sprites Blade Forme AegislashSpriteBladeShiny XY.gif Shiny Blade Forme ‎AegislashSpriteBladeBack XY.gif Blade Forme back AegislashSpriteBladeBackShiny XY.gif Shiny Blade Forme back |swshspr=Aegislash Shield SS.gif |VIIIother=Aegislash Blade SS.gif Blade Forme }} Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime *Argus' Aegislash *Sawyer's Aegislash *Dan's Aegislash Trivia *Aegislash, along with its pre-evolutions, is the only Pokémon with the unique / type. *Aegislash and Tyrantrum are both Pokémon that were designed by Hitoshi Ariga. *Despite being based on a sword, it and its pre-evolutions, Honedge and Doublade, can't learn Cut. *Aegislash is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Aegislash, in its Shield Form, has the highest Special Defense stat of any Ghost-type Pokémon. It also is tied with its pre-evolved form Doublade for having the highest Defense stat of any Ghost-type Pokémon, as well as sharing the highest Special Defense stat of any Steel-type Pokemon with Registeel and Probopass. **Aegislash, in its Blade Form, is tied with Dialga for having the highest base Special Attack stat of any Steel-type Pokémon. *Aegislash shares some similarities with Chandelure: **Both are -types, part of a three-stage evolutionary line, and evolve from a second-stage evolution after being exposed to a Dusk Stone. **Both are based on inanimate objects with ghost-like traits; Aegislash is a haunted sword while Chandelure is a haunted chandelier. *Aegislash is the first Pokemon to have its base stats lowered. *Aegslash has the highest defense of any ghost- type Origin Aegislash, like its pre-evolved forms, is designed after a sword possessed by a ghost. It might also be based on the legend of Excalibur, a legendary sword that can be pulled out from a large stone by a "true king" (who was Arthur); this ties in with Aegislash's Pokédex entry stating that it can sense a person's true leadership skills and make that individual a king. Etymology Aegislash's name is most likely derived from the words "aegis", which is the name of the shield Zeus and Athena used in the Greek mythology, and "slash". Gallery Aegislash.png 681Aegislash-Shield XY anime.png 681Aegislash Dream.png 681Aegislash Shield Forme Dream.png 681Aegislash Blade Forme Dream.png 681Aegislash Shield Forme Pokémon HOME.png 681Aegislash Blade Forme Pokémon HOME.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon